


The Injury

by lolahardy



Series: Mistakes Made (...then set straight) [31]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 12:03:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6610015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lolahardy/pseuds/lolahardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur gets a phone call in the middle of the day saying that Edward has to go to hospital for a check on his arm after falling off the monkey bars/playing soccer/ whatever. To make matters worse Eames is away/at work, so he has to manage all three kids on his own. In a bit of a panic, he texts Eames, who drops the job / leaves work and comes home. Sprained or broken wrist is your decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Injury

Arthur had always considered himself to be very level headed. He hardly panicked, even when the situation called for it, it was usually Arthur who kept a cool head.

Even when he had his children, he still remained pretty calm. He was never really one to fly off the handle or burst into tears or run around frazzled. He had his moments of concern and he did worry like any other parent, but he also knew that his children never really gave him cause for panic. They never wandered away from him in public places, they were never gravely ill or put in the hospital, so he counted his blessings and was prepared just in case. He always thought should an emergency ever arise, he would be ready.  
When the day came, Arthur failed at remaining calm.

Eames had gone out of town, not too long or too far, just an hour and a half away from home to do a quick in and out job with Dom, as a favor. It would take all day but no more than that and Arthur was fine with it. It just so happened that Briar Rose’s dance class had been cancelled and only Edward had to go to soccer practice so he was able to take him and still be home to tend to Phillip and Briar Rose. He kept his youngest in eye sight as he played on the floor with Enoch, Caramel and Woody, Briar Rose singing as she colored in her coloring books near by. Arthur himself sat on the couch, folding laundry, his cell phone and house phone on the coffee table in front of him near the neatly folded piles of laundry. He kept folding until the last shirt was out of the basket when the phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

“Hello. Eames residence.”

“Mr. Eames?”

“Yes, this is he.”

“Hello, this is Cedar Lane Hospital. Your son, Edward Eames was just admitted.”

Arthur felt instant fear as he stood up.

“What happened?”

He tried to keep his voice level as the nurse explained that his soccer coach brought him in, he had broken his wrist during practice. Arthur tried to tell himself to remain calm but in reality his mind was already racing ahead without him. He had enough sense to write down where to go in the hospital when he got there and then he hung up. Immediately, he began to worry, Briar Rose looking up at him as she said,

“Dadda? What happened?”

“Um, we have to go to the hospital. Edward got hurt.”

“Is he okay?“ 

Her eyes were already full of worry and fear and it didn’t make Arthur feel any better.

"He’s fine sweetheart, come on, we have to go.”

Arthur himself wasn’t ready. He was in his sweatpants and one of Eames’ hoodies so he had to get his sneakers on. He ran upstairs, forgetting Phillip for a second so he ran back down with his sneakers, putting them on right away as he then lifted him up, trying to get his coat on quickly, but gently while Briar Rose got herself ready. The pups were running around, excited at the unknown cause of events and Arthur grabbed his keys, his wallet and his phone, tucking Phillip under his arm as he took Briar Rose by her hand and rushed everyone to the car. Phillip immediately began screaming, Enoch left behind and Arthur felt flustered already. 

“Oh shit, I forgot his peacock.”

“Dadda!”

“Sorry, my love. Can you help daddy? Watch Phillip for a second while I run back and get Enoch.”

Briar Rose nodded and Arthur rushed back inside, feeling delayed with every second that he wasn’t at the hospital. He got Enoch and gave him to Phillip, snapping him in his seat, then Briar Rose as Arthur started the car and drove them to the hospital. 

He sped, though he would deny he did and in the elevator on his way to Edward’s room, he texted Eames. He felt scared and overwhelmed and he needed Eames so he texted him, telling him that Edward was in the hospital, he had broken his wrist. Eames only responded that he was on his way home.  
Arthur got to the reception desk and he was directed where to go and once he got to the exam room, he saw Edward. He was laying back on the exam bed, his arm in a sling, his coach sitting in a chair beside him. He stood up when Arthur came in and he said,

“Hey, I’m sorry about worrying you. I just knew you had to be called in as his parent.”

“No, it’s fine, I’m glad you called. Edward, how are you, sweetheart? What happened?”

Briar Rose had already climbed onto his bed, hugging him and Arthur minded his arm and sat on the other side, making Phillip sit on his lap. He leaned down and tilted Phillip away and kissed his forehead as Edward looked as if he was in pain.

“It was during practice. I fell.”

“Yeah, he and another kid crashed into each other. It was pretty bad.” Added his coach.

Arthur nodded and thanked his coach for coming, for taking Edward and watching for him until he got there. Edward’s coach nodded and told Edward he would see him soon before he left. Arthur was just so relieved that his eldest son was okay.

“I told your dad, he’s on his way home.”

Edward nodded and Arthur let Briar Rose hug him and lay beside him as Arthur smoothed his hair back from his forehead. The nurse came in a little while later, explaining the break, that he should be back in a few weeks for a different cast and then gave him  prescription for some pain killers should his pain become intolerable. Arthur thanked the nurse, then filled out his paperwork and discharge papers before he was able to take him home.  
On the car ride back home, Arthur felt much more relieved, calm and he felt bad he couldn’t carry Edward inside, his arms full with Phillip. Edward said it was okay and he walked in, petting Woody and Caramel once he went in. Arthur helped him change into his pajamas and then sat on the couch with him, Briar Rose and Phillip, watching a movie. 

Eames got home not too long after that, just as scared as Arthur had been. He saw Edward and went over to him right away, lifting him up and hugging him.

“Oh, my little boy…I was so worried about you.”

“I’m okay, dad.”

He gently set Edward down and Briar Rose came over to him and hugged him, kissing his cheek as she said,

“Daddy, Edward’s hurt.”

“I know my flower. Have you been taking care of him?”

She nodded and Eames smiled. 

They let Edward stay up for a bit, watching movies with his siblings until they all fell asleep. Eames carried Edward upstairs and Arthur carried Briar Rose and Phillip. Arthur gave Eames some time with Edward, letting him tuck in bed, lifting Woody to lay beside him, smoothing his hair back and looking at him for a little while before he left to say good night to Briar Rose and Phillip. 

Once alone, Arthur explained what happened and how he panicked and felt so scared and overwhelmed without Eames. Eames kissed him.

“I’m sorry you had to go through that alone.”

“It’s okay, it’s not like we could have planned for it. What did Dom say when you left?”

“He understood. He rushed me out, told me to text him later.”

Arthur nodded.

“You should text him then.”

“I will. Right now, I just want a moment to breathe with you.”

Arthur sighed and put his arms around his husband, holding onto him as he felt Eames hold him tightly in return.


End file.
